


"В личной жизни пока у меня слишком спокойно. Но я и не приглашаю"

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Забавно, правда? За пару лет влюбиться в коллегу, доведя чувства до фанатизма — но в этом вся Оля.





	"В личной жизни пока у меня слишком спокойно. Но я и не приглашаю"

— В личной жизни пока у меня слишком спокойно. Совсем. Даже на горизонте нет никого… Но я и не приглашаю, — с лукавой улыбкой произнесла Лена, отвечая на вопрос корреспондента телеканала «МУЗ-ТВ».

Прошло всего два года с момента создания популярной нынче группы «Серебро», а злые языки уже распустили слухи о скором распаде коллектива из-за «любовных» причин. Солистки сразу поспешили опровергнуть дурацкие сплетни, на всю страну заявив о том, что их сердца «свободны». И лишь одна Оля решила промолчать, сохраняя интригу. Если честно, она с облегчением выдохнула, услышав слова Темниковой об отсутствии романтических отношений. «Конечно, спокойно у тебя. Как же иначе. Ещё бы ты приглашала кого-то», — с довольной ухмылкой думала Серябкина, даже не пытаясь подавить в себе внутреннюю собственницу. Никаких конкурентов и навязчивых ухажёров, пока она рядом с Леной. Забавно, правда? За пару лет влюбиться в коллегу, доведя чувства до фанатизма — но в этом вся Оля. Если любить — так отдавать себя целиком и полностью. Полумеры убивают любовь, развращая её и превращая в жалкое подобие самого прекрасного на Земле чувства.

Олина рука незаметно скользнула на талию Лены, нежно, но при этом достаточно крепко прижав девушку к Серябкиной. «Только моя», — читалось в смелом взгляде, который то и дело бросала солистка. Лена же хихикала, общаясь с корреспондентом, и отпускала шутки в духе «в любовных делах надеюсь на весну». На лице Серябкиной появилась ехидная улыбочка — подруга даже не представляет, насколько близка к истине, ведь именно весной Оля запланировала грандиозное признание. Весной всё решится. А пока можно вдоволь насладиться запретным влечением и невероятным вдохновением, с завидной регулярностью посещающим в последнее время. Душевные порывы благотворно влияли на творчество, и в черновиках Серябкиной покоилось не меньше десятка потенциальных хитов, ожидающих своего часа и посвящённых той, что прямо сейчас с озорным огоньком в глазах смотрела на Олю. Когда-нибудь Серябкина жадно заберёт абсолютно все _её_ взгляды: кокетливый, умиротворённый, страстный, счастливый, восторженный. Всё без остатка будет принадлежать лишь ей одной. И сама Лена… Пожалуй, это будет самым большим достижением в жизни. И самой крупной удачей.

—  _Никто не получит приглашение. Потому что никому не найдётся места в моём сердце. Кроме тебя._

Произнесённое не было услышано корреспондентом. Шёпот не записали камеры. Но это и не было нужно, ведь слова предназначались единственному адресату, поражённому внезапной откровенностью и… взаимностью? Лена на несколько секунд зарылась носом в мягких, привлекательно пахнущих волосах Серябкиной, а ту словно током ударило — мощным разрядом любви. Но чтобы не показывать изумления и смущения, пришлось сделать вид, будто фраза, сладко нашёптанная на ухо, была не более чем какой-нибудь милой глупостью. Но как же тяжело оказалось не поддаваться нахлынувшим эмоциям и не вызывать подозрений — особенно, когда изящная маленькая ладонь Темниковой игриво сжала Олину ягодицу, обтянутую ярко-красной тканью брюк. Лена не боится провокаций, а Серябкина скрипит зубами, с трудом преодолевая желание проучить хитрую брюнетку. Прямо здесь, прилюдно и жарким поцелуем, сводящим с ума. И Лена готова к такому повороту событий. Нет — скорее, ждёт с нетерпением эту страстную игру. Но обе солистки продолжают ослепительно улыбаться в камеру, а в мыслях уже предвкушают первый раунд.


End file.
